The invention described herein is directed to a device for obtaining juice from fruit and vegetables, that is to say for extracting the essential juices from such with a view to human consumption either directly, or in the form of sorbet ice, jelly, sauce, jam, puree and so on, and intended specifically but not exclusively for fitting to a household appliance of the type known as a food-processor.